James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 7.
Here is part seven of James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland movie. Cast *Alice - Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) *Alice's Sister - Jill (from Resident Evil) *Dinah - Marie (from The Aristocats) *The White Rabbit - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - Salem the Cat (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The Dodo - Pink Panther (from The Pink Elephant) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) *The Walrus - Cat (from CatDog) *The Carpenter - Dog (from CatDog) *Bill the Lizard - Murfy (from Rayman 2) *The Flowers - Female Characters *The Caterpillar - Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) - Squeeks the Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) *Bird in a tree - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Cheshire Cat - Sylvester the Cat (from Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The March Hare - Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Doormouse - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Painters - Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffles (from Catscratch) *The Queen of Hearts - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *The King of Hearts - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Soilders - The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) Transcript *Sailor Moon: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers… Huh! Seems to me they could learn a few things about manners! *Daffy Duck: A, e i o u, a e i o u, a e i o u, o, u e i o a, u e i a, a e i o u… Who are you? *Sailor Moon: I- I- I hardly know, sir! I changed so many times since this morning, you see… *Daffy Duck: I do not see. Explain yourself. *Sailor Moon: Why, I’m afraid I can’t explain myself, sir, because I’m not myself, you know… *Daffy Duck: I do not know. *Sailor Moon: Well, I can’t put it anymore clearly for it isn’t clear to me! *Daffy Duck: You? Who are you? *Sailor Moon: Well, don’t you think you ought to tell me- cough-cough, cough-cough, who you are first? *Daffy Duck: Why? *Sailor Moon: Oh dear. Everything is so confusing. *Daffy Duck: It is not. *Sailor Moon: Well, it is to me. *Daffy Duck: Why? *Sailor Moon: Well, I can’t remember things as I used to, and… *Daffy Duck: Recite. *Sailor Moon: Hmm? Oh! Oh, oh, yes, sir! Um… how doth the little busy bee, improve each shi… *Daffy Duck: Stop! That is not spoken correcitically. It goes: how… *Sailor Moon: Hihihi! *Daffy Duck: Hmm! How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheer… how cheer… Ahem! *Sailor Moon: Hihihihi! *Daffy Duck: How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws. And welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws. *Sailor Moon: Well I must say I’ve never heard it that way before… *Daffy Duck: I know, I have improved it. *Sailor Moon: Well, cough-cough-couch, if you ask me… *Daffy Duck: You? Huh, who are you? *Sailor Moon: Cough-cough, cough-cough, A-choo! Oh! *Daffy Duck: You there! Girl! Wait! Come back! I have something important to say! *Sailor Moon: Oh dear. I wonder what he wants now. Well…? *Daffy Duck: Keep your temper! *Sailor Moon: Is that all? *Daffy Duck: No. Exacitically, what is your problem? *Sailor Moon: Well, it’s exacitici-, exaciti-, well, it’s precisely this: I should like to be a little larger, sir. *Daffy Duck: Why? *Sailor Moon: Well, after all, three inches is such a wretched height, and… *Daffy Duck: (Scary Voice) I am exacitically three inches high, and it is a very good height indeed! *Sailor Moon: But I’m not used to it. And you needn’t shout! Oh dear! *Squeeks: By the way, I have a few more helpful hints. One side will make you grow taller… *Sailor Moon: One side of what? *Squeeks: …and the other side will make you grow shorter. *Sailor Moon: The other side of what? *Squeeks: (Scary Voice) The mushroom, of course!! *Sailor Moon: Hmm. One side will make me grow… but which is which? Hmm. After all that’s happened, I- I wonder if I… I don’t care. I’m tired of being only three inches high -yi -yi -yi -yi -yi! *Fifi La Fume: Ah! A serpent! Aaaaahhh! Help! Serpent! Serpent! *Sailor Moon: Oh, but please! Please! *Fifi La Fume: Off with you! Shoo! Shoo! Go away! Serpent! Serpent! *Sailor Moon: But I’m not a serpent! *Fifi La Fume: So? Indeed? Then just what are you? *Sailor Moon: I’m just a little girl! *Fifi La Fume: Little? Ha, little? Whahahaha! *Sailor Moon: Well I am! I mean, I- I was… *Fifi La Fume: And, I suppose you don’t eat eggs, either? *Sailor Moon: Yes, I do, but… *Fifi La Fume: I knew! *Sailor Moon: But- but- but… *Fifi La Fume: I knew it! Serpent! Serpent! *Sailor Moon: Oh, for goodness sake! Hmmm… and the other side will… *Fifi La Fume: A very idea! Spend all my time lying eggs, for serpents like her! Aaaaaaahhh! Oh, Oh, oh, oh! *Sailor Moon: Goodness… I wonder if I’ll ever get the knack of it. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof